Foreign Exchange
by OoSazuki-ChanoO
Summary: See what happens when Sasuke Uchiha is forced to be a foreign exchange student and has to travel half way around the world the cultures are different and the people are strangely attractive to him. NxS
1. Chapter 1: Hearing the News

Sasuke leaned back in his chair before letting out a heavy sigh. _Why am I even in this class?_ He asked himself. _I mean I know everything that dumbass is teaching. It's not like sitting here is going to do me any good! Dammit bell RING!_ As if on cue, the bell burst into a ring that echoed throughout the entire high school. He stood up to put all his things into his backpack as he slowly walked to the front of the classroom and exits through the door. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and started to make his way down the halls of Konoha University. As he was heading towards his locker, he couldn't help but notice all the girls staring at him in a way that made him very uncomfortable. _They're all probably thinking 'ohh Sasuke-kun is soo hot but since he doesn't have a girlfriend that must mean that no one here is good enough for him.' They must all think I'm a stuck up bastard,_ he thought. _If only they knew the truth behind all the rumors about me..._ As he approached his locker, he saw his best friend Neji leaning back with his arms crossed and a blank look on his face.

"Hey," Sasuke said as he opened his locker.

"Have you heard yet?" Neji asked obviously getting straight to the point of their early encounter.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," He finished putting away the stuff he didn't need and started to reorganize his locker as Neji told him the news.

"I heard the teachers talking and they said that your leaving the day after tomorrow for California, so is it true?" Sasuke dropped his books when Neji said 'leaving'

"WHAT?" He then turned to see that everyone was watching him. As the only way to escape the embarrassment, he bolted out of the school and ran the whole way to his car. He opened the door and got in, just as he was about to pull out of the parking lot Neji runs up and bangs on the passenger window. Seeing that his friend want to come with, he unlocked the doors and watched as the long haired raven got into the car and closed the door. He put the car in drive and slammed on the gas peddle.

"I think your over reacting," Neji stated as he put his hand on the dashboard, holding on to his dear life.

"WHAT! My parents are planning on sending me away on a foreign exchange trip thing and you think I'm over reacting?" He basically shouted at the road.

"I'm just saying that maybe your parents didn't have a choice in the matter. What if the teachers planed it and made them go along with it?" As Sasuke started to slow down, he removed his hand from the dashboard and sat straight up in his seat.

"I don't know, they never sent my brother away so why are they trying to send me away?" His grip tightened on the stirring wheel.

"I just think that we need to get home and ask them before we jump to conclusions." Neji still not budging in his seat next to the crazy driver.

"Okay," Sasuke started to speed up again but this time he was in complete control of the car.

When they reached his house, both boys stumbled out of the car and ran to the front of the house. Sasuke fidgeting with the keys and finally after the third try opened the door to his rather large home. He ran straight to the kitchen knowing that his mother was going to be in there. To his surprise his mother was nowhere in sight, thinking that the only other place she could be was in her room, he ran up the stairs taking them two at a time.

"MOM!" He screamed when he reached the top of the staircase.

"Yes? Sasuke honey is that you?" The faint voice came from the master bedroom. He almost slammed into the door trying to open it.

"Sasuke, what's wrong you seem as though you've been running a marathon?" His mother asked as she laid comfortably in her bed with the remote to the television in her hands.

"Are you trying to send me away? 'Cause Neji just told me that you and dad signed me up for a foreign exchange program." He sent his mother a death glare as he waited for her response.

"Um… Well… We did sign you up for it because we thought it might be good for you. We thought that if you went to a place where you knew no one it might help you get over your depression." She looked down at her hands, too scared to see her son's reaction to her betrayal.

"Mom there's nothing wrong with me. I'm fine and the therapist said that the sessions were helping me, that my depression was lessening and everything was gonna be okay. So why are you doing this?"

"Oh honey I'm sorry but your world literature teacher said that this would also help you with your grades since you've been failing his class and that sending you to a foreign family will help enlighten you in different countries cultures. That's why we picked for you to go to the states." She said with a smile finally making eye contact with her son.

"Kakashi! He did this! Well you do know that you can't make me-"

"Actually they can, the teachers were talking about how if you didn't get your grade up in world lit you would get kicked out of Konoha U." Sasuke had totally forgotten that Neji was still in his house. He never invited Neji in before so he was probably wondering around trying to find out where the raven had run off too.

"WHAT?" Sasuke yelled with such force that Neji had to take a step backwards."What do you mean I don't have a choice! ?What is this about mom?" He turned from his best friend to his mother.

"Sasuke please try to understand, we want the best for you and I truly think that this will do you some good. You know maybe you'll meet a nice girl, fall in love, and forget-" She stopped at the sound of Sasuke throwing the closes thing to him at the wall, which just happens to be a lamp.

"Is that what this is about? Mom I thought we discuss this! I thought you and dad understood what I was going through and that it wasn't just a phase but it's just who I am and how I was born!" He spat at his mother.

"Honey I know I love you and that's never gonna change but your father was so disappointed in how you grew up he blamed it all on himself! I just couldn't see him go through this not again… Not after what your brother did and how his actions affected this family. He thought that he could protect you and raise you right when your brother finally broke… But when you told us that it broke his heart just to hear those words leave your mouth, it was as if you were throwing a knife at him! We just want the best for you but-" She stopped as she started to cry.

"Mom! I'm gay and nothing's going to change that! You and dad just have to deal with it! Deal with the fact that you won't have grandchildren because I'm gay and Itachi is in jail for killing that young girl that he 'loved'. I know that what he did was wrong and that it was hard on you and dad when I told you that right after we found out that Itachi was going to be in jail for life! I just thought that you and dad was strong enough to handle all of that! Do you think it would be better if I just acted straight and married a girl that I don't love because it's not possible and have a child so you two can be happy while I live a lie just to satisfy you two?" Tears then started its way down the raven's face.

"Honey that's not what I want! It's not what I want at all… I want for you to be happy no matter what!" At this point she was yelling as well.

"Then why are you making me do this?"

"Because I think it's what's right and I know you! You will enjoy this trip and the people you'll meet and the new bonds you'll set." She wiped the tears away and a weak smile started it's way across her face. "Besides Neji will be going with you so I don't think it'll be that bad right?" Sasuke turned around and gave Neji a look that said 'why didn't you tell me you were going'

"Well I have a cousin that lives in the states and she lives in the town that we would be staying at so I decided to sign up when I overheard the teachers talking you. I also arranged it so that we would be staying at her house so we won't get put with strangers. I was gonna tell you but you never gave me time to." Neji just shrugged as if he wasn't just standing there watching the mother and son yell at each other.

The raven let out a sigh," Fine if this is what you and dad want but no promises on what you guy expected. If I don't find love, so you say, then there's no hard feelings and you guys will never force me into going on one of these EVER again?"

"Yes!" His mother jumped up out of bed and ran over to give her son a hug.

"By the way where are we going?" Sasuke asked as soon as his mother let go of his neck from the embrace.

"California, Malibu baby!" Neji let out a chuckle.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked the first chapter so far I'm writing more but it'll take time and trust me the chapters will get longer so read and review!:)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Trip

A blond boy was waving to people as he made his way down the long hallways of Pepperdine University in Malibu, California. He was in the best of moods that day for a reason still unknown. _Today's been a great day and everything's been going great! I mean I just found out that I'm passing every class and that my GPA is still above a 3.0! How can this day get any better?_ He thought as he stopped at his locker and started to play with the lock, trying to get it open.

"Yo what's up dude?" Kiba asked in the most enthusiastic voice the blond might have ever heard from him.

"Haha so I'm guessing you and Hinata hit it off last night?" He laughed while reorganizing his locker.

"Yup! She totally loves me," He shot the blond a cocky grin.

"Whatever you better treat her right or she'll go to someone else and then you'll be sorry, haha"

"Shut-up Naruto!" Kiba teased. "Oh by the way Hinata's family is doing that foreign exchange program thingy and well turns out that she's gonna be the host family of one of her cousins and his friend." He smiled mischievously.

"Kiba? What are you thinking?" Naruto shut his locker and stared at the brunette with a look of fear on his face.

"Well Hinata's cousin isn't gay but who knows maybe his friend is..." His smile just got wider and wider.

"Shut-up!" The blond turned away from Kiba as he felt a blush creep its way onto his face.

"Ah ha!" The brunette pointed his finger in the blonds' direction. "I knew that would make you blush! Well I was just looking out for you man you know how all the gay guys here are lame and way too girly for anyone haha! I just thought that hooking up with a foreign exchange student might be a good thing for you!"

"What's that suppose to mean? How do you even know if I'll like-"

"Trust me dude, you'll like him, I mean he's from Japan and I hear he's pretty popular with the ladies plus I got a picture of him from Hinata." Kiba pulls out a picture of Sasuke and Neji in their school uniforms, from his back pocket. Naruto's hand slowly creeps up and grabs the picture from Kiba's grasp.

"Man he's cute." The blond said.

"See I told you, you would like him. You should come with us to pick them up from the airport the day after tomorrow." The brunette smiled widely at the blond who was still staring at the picture.

"Yea, sure, whatever." Naruto couldn't wait to meet this Sasuke person.

* * *

"Sasuke hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Neji yelled up the stairs, starting to get impatient.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm coming." Replied an annoyed Sasuke as he made his way down the stairs. He had one bag in each hand and a backpack hanging from his right shoulder. He had a tired look on his face, obviously just waking up from his sleep and now he had to go to the airport and sit on a 20 hour flight from Japan to California.

"What's with the long face?" Neji asked as a smirk appeared on his face. Sasuke returned him a death glare but didn't respond. "Okay okay I was just asking, no need to kill me with that glare," He put up his hands in defense.

"Sorry didn't sleep well last night," He kept on walking straight out to his car to put his things down.

"I might have agreed to this but it doesn't mean I'll like it," He sighed

"You know I don't think it'll be that bad, I asked Hinata to send a picture of all of her friends so we would know who they are and what they look like," He opens the front zipper from his own backpack and pulls out a folded piece of paper. He hands it over to the annoyed raven and he slowly unfolds the paper. In the photo, there were five girls and eight guys. He scans the paper and locks eyes with a blond boy, "Who's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh that's... Um... Naruto I think, he's one of Hinata's friends, they're really close, let's see that guy-," He points at the brunette. "-he's Kiba, Hinata's boyfriend and the rest of them are all friends. So you know what that means right... Naruto's single," Neji couldn't help but smile at the way the raven was looking at the picture.

"Do you think he's... You know... My type?" Sasuke asked

"I don't know only one way to find out." Sasuke cocked his head to the side as a sign of 'what-in-the-world-would-that-be?'

* * *

"Hey Kiba how will I find out if that Sasuke guy is gay or not?" The blond leaned up against the wall of the brunette's dorm room.

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Naruto looked at him with a curious look on his face.

* * *

"You might have to act straight and see if he's into you." Kiba and Neji said only to find their best friends with a worried look on their faces.

* * *

The Uchiha family car pulled up to the airport. Sasuke and Neji got out and started to make their way to the trunk to get all their bags out.

"Sasuke honey please take good care of yourself and remember to call okay." Sasuke's mother said as tears filled her eyes.

"I will mom you don't have to worry." He smiled, then looked over to his father.

"Now I know I sorta forced you into going on this trip but that doesn't mean you can go and kill yourself okay. I want at least one e-mail a week just to know your still alive."

"Wow dad great pep talk. Yeah sure I'll do it, glad you care so much." He shot him a death glare along with a fake smile.

"Well you are the successor to my business so we need you to be in the greatest of health. I was planning on letting Itachi succeed but with his failure it's only natural to take that position from him and give it to my next son, you Sasuke." His expression was still blank as he spoke of his sons.

"Is that all I am to is someone you can use? Just so you'll have someone to take over the company when all is said and done, right? Your horrible and that's why I can't wait to leave!" Sasuke left his parents without saying another word and met up with Neji at the check in desk, after the long haired raven had time to say good-bye to his own family.

"What's wrong? You literally have fire coming from your head." Neji asked carefully keeping his distance.

"My dad is a _jackass_! All he ever wanted from me was for me to be like my brother until _that_ happened and now all he want is for me to not die so he'll have a successor to the 'family business'! Gosh he just get's under my skin!" The raven was taking deep breaths trying to calm himself down.

"I know he is, but there's nothing you can do to change him all you have to do is to live with him until your old enough to make your own decisions. You know that so I don't know why I have to repeat it to you." Neji sighed.

"Yeah, sorry he just pissed me off that's all. Thanks for coming by the way, I don't really know if your coming for the girls or to support me, but I'm glad you're here." Sasuke smiled at his best friend as they gave the airplane attendant their tickets and got on the plane. They made their way to their first class seats and sat down with Sasuke next to the window and Neji right beside him.

"Sasuke, look, we're gonna have a blast on this trip and we're gonna make new friends and you're gonna hook up with that Naruto guy and I'mma hook up with a random girl that steals my heart and we're gonna not want to leave but we'll have to and it'll break our heart to come back but we have to and all that crap, but the good thing is that we might actually get to have a good time for the first time in forever so just enjoy it while it lasts okay?" Neji was huffing and puffing for having said all that in just one breath. Sasuke just blinked at him with a confused look on his face but in the end he smiled and shook his head.

"Thanks I really needed that. So... Do you really think I'll hook up with Naruto?" Sasuke said with an overexcited voice.

"Shut-up! And yes I do actually. It'll do you some good to finally fall in love. But the whole if he's gay or not is all up to you to find out. So follow the plan and it should all work out." He let out a small smile and turned his head to the side, signaling that he was about to fall asleep. The raven took that as an invitation to fall asleep as well. He was so excited, when the plane finally took off and just smile as he leaded his head against the window and welcomed the darkness that threatened to enclose him.

* * *

Naruto jerked awake at the sound of his alarm clock blasting in his ear. Grabbing the annoying thing and turning it off, he fell back into his pillow. Glancing over at the clock, just to realized that it was pass the time he was suppose to get up. Seeing that he was late he just threw his covers to the side and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

"Shit! This isn't good, if I'm late picking them up they're gonna kill me!" He said to himself. After freaking out and getting his morning routine done, he made it down the flight of stairs just to be stopped by his maid, Rebecca.

"Sir, would you like to eat your breakfast in the dining room or in the living room?" She said in the most polite voice.

"Actually I have to leave right away please tell my father that I'm going out for a bit and will be home shortly." He opened the garage door and left without another word. He arrived at Kiba's house a little later than planned, "Sorry man I over slept ." He said rubbing the back of his head in the most shy gesture.

"Dude at this rate were gonna be late picking them up now come on everyone else is waiting at Hinata's house." Kiba said as he opened the door and got into the vehicle.

"I don't think everyone's gonna be able to fit in my car..." The blond look disappointed.

"I know that's why only you, me, and Hinata will be in your car, the rest have their own ride but they're gonna be waiting at her house, so we can all go to the airport at the same time." Kiba said in duh sort of voice.

"Oh... I knew that," Naruto blushed slightly and then pulled away from the brunette's house. A little later, they arrived at the Hyuga household. Their house was just as big as Naruto's own home, which is to be expected since the Hyugas and the Uzumakis families have been in business together since the beginning of time basically. The blond pulled up the long drive way, a small smile crossed his lips as he saw all his friends standing by the other cars with their arms crossed and an angry look on their faces.

"Hey you guys!" He yelled from the window hoping to be forgiven for the lateness of his own arrival.

"Hey... Is that all you can say? We're gonna be late and all you can say is 'Hey'?" The pink haired girl yelled. Naruto winced at the force of her voice but quickly recovered since he knew it was his fault that he was being scolded.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry. I forgot about today and over slept." He placed his hands together as a sign of an apology. Everyone just sighed and started to get into their own cars.

"Let's just go, we're late as it is. We wouldn't want our guests to wait too long." A blond girl said as she got into the driver side of a yellow bug.

"Right..." Naruto said as Hinata got into the back seat and buckled up.

"Um... Thanks for the ride Naruto. I hope you don't take what they said to heart you know they mean well." She said in her normal soft but sweet voice.

"Yeah I know. Let's just go." He made a U turn and started towards the airport.

* * *

"Hey... Sasuke, wake up!" Neji said as he shook his best friend, trying to wake him up. It was about ten minutes until their arrival to the Malibu airport and the raven would not budge. Just looking at his friend made him think back to when they were kids and how Sasuke was always so shy and kept mostly to himself. He always wondered why he chose to open up to him and why he chose him out of all people to be friends with. They've basically known each other their whole life but for a while, he never knew why the raven chose him to be his best friend. He never questioned it of course the raven was a good friend to an extent and he never asked much of anyone since he had everything a kid could possibly want. He had thought of the possibilities; what if Sasuke's parents forced him to be friends with a Hyuga, it would help their business since the Hyuga family themselves were very wealthy, but once again every time he questioned Sasuke's friendship he would quickly destroy the thought. The day Sasuke confessed to him that he felt like a freak because he couldn't help but be attracted to other guys, he had to admit that he was scared. He was scared because he thought that Sasuke's friendship was just to cover up the fact that he was attracted to him but in the end that wasn't true. Sasuke said that he never thought of Neji as more than a brother. That day everything came out and he found out the truth behind their friendship. The reason wasn't because of money or any of his theories but because of his looks, well to be specific it was because he looked similar to Itachi. Sasuke said that he felt empty since his brother got arrested, once he found Neji and saw that his looks were similar to his own brother, he decided to befriend him to fill the empty space where a brother was suppose to be, but when they separated and reality hit him, he realized that no matter how hard he tried the empty space was still there and his brother's mistake will scare him for the rest of his life. Neji and Sasuke stopped talking after that and went their separate ways but he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Yeah, he was hurt and he felt used but the raven was his best friend. After what felt like forever, which in reality was just about a month, they started hanging out again and Neji forgave him. That explains why Neji is so protective of Sasuke as if he was really his brother.

Sasuke started to open his eyes, after a couple of minutes of Neji's constant shaking, "What... Are we there yet?" He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as an attempt to clear away the sleepiness.

"Yeah, were gonna land in about five minutes, so you have to get up." He said calmly.

"Fine." The raven sat up straight in his seat and let out a big yawn as he stretched his sore muscles. Pulling his seat the upright position, he leaned back and turned to open the window and glanced out at the beauty of the beach. "I wonder what's gonna happen when we land," he said as a sigh left his lips.

"I don't know, I guess what my cousin has planned for us." Neji said staring aimlessly out the window.

"I hope Naruto's gonna be there." He turned away from the window and looked at his best friend.

"I'm sure he will."

"Attention all passengers, please pull you seats to the upright positions and buckle your seat belt. We are going to be landing in approximately 10-15 minutes, we apologize for the delay but we ran into some trouble at the destination. I repeat we are going to be landing in approximately 10-15 minutes, we apologize for the delay but we ran into some trouble at the destination. Please be patient with us and I hope you enjoyed your flight." A click indicated that the intercom was turned off.

"Well, it looks like you woke me up a little too early now we have to wait for fifteen minutes before we even arrive." Sasuke teased.

"Whatever I could've just left you on the plane and left without you, you know. You were sleeping so deep I'm sure you wouldn't know the difference from flying and sitting on the ground." He crossed his arms with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Shut-up, we still have a while. Why don't we do something while we're waiting." The raven admitted defeat to the clever insult that was just thrown at him.

"Cards?" Neji's face suddenly got a whole lot darker than before. Then he realized the reason why, Neji was the champion of cards out of everyone in the entire high school, probably the entire country of Japan.

"Sure, but if I end up kicking your ass, I want you do the most embarrassing thing you can think of to the girl that steals your heart whenever that might be." He smirked at the long haired raven.

"Deal but as you may know, I am the champion and they don't just go around giving those titles out. So if I win as soon as we find my cousin and her friends you have to run up to that Naruto guy and kiss him dead on the lips." He smirked back with the most evil look on his face. Sasuke's blood ran cold through his veins, _WHAT THE HELL! He knows I won't be able to beat him and he goes and throws that into the deal! What am I gonna do? I guess there's only one thing to do... WIN! But I don't even know how I'm gonna win Neji cheats like a bastard! Why do I have a feeling that this is going to go horribly horribly wrong! _He thought to himself.

"Neji, that's hardly fair-" The long haired raven interrupted him mid-sentence.

"On the contrary, it is fair since yours involves me embarrassing myself, so mines involves you embarrassing yourself" His smirk seems to be getting bigger and bigger.

"But you're the king, how am I going to beat you? and wasn't it you plan to pretend I'm straight to see if Naruto even _likes_ me? If I go up to him and do that he might just run away and never want to have anything to do with me!" Sasuke pleaded

"I guess so... Well it seems we only have one solution." He continued to smirk which means it wasn't going to be painless.

"What do you mean?" He said in a shaky voice.

"You... Have... To... Win..." Neji said slowly as Sasuke froze in his seat. He then realized that this was going to be the longest 15 minutes of his life and the scariest.

* * *

The gang arrived at the airport about 20 minutes later, with everyone rushing to get inside and at the same time still yelling at Naruto for making them late. Hinata looked at the board that showed the times of all the flights that were coming in today and realized that the flight that their guest were coming in on was delayed by 15 minutes.

"Um... My cousin's flight was delayed by fifteen minutes so as of right now they're not even here yet." She said as she returned to the circle of people still arguing with the blond.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Um... Yeah that's what the board says at least and I don't think they would make a mistake like that." She hid half her body behind Kiba as if he was her shield.

"Ah ha!" Naruto yelled," See if we were on time we would've had to wait for over half an hour, so in the end I saved us from being bored for half an hour!" He smiled widely at the satisfaction of his own words.

"Sorry Naruto." Everyone said in unison again, as all their eyes hit the floor.

"Naw, it's cool you guys. I just really want you guys to stop yelling at me." He rubbed the back of his head with a grin plastered on his face.

* * *

Sasuke and Neji played cards but in the end, for the first time in forever, Neji lost. "What th-, How did this happen? I'm the champion! No!"

"Hey you told me to beat you so I did, you don't honestly think that I would agree to play a game that I know I would lose at do you?" He smirked evilly at the long haired raven.

"Attention all passengers, we are glad to announce that we will be landing at the Malibu airport in approximately two minutes. Please for your own safety, stay seated in your correct chair and fasten your seat belts. I repeat, we are glad to announce that we will be landing at the Malibu airport in approximately two minutes. Please for your own safety, stay seated in your correct chair and fasten your seat belts. Thank you and hope you enjoyed flying with Japan Airlines." Once again a click was heard as a sign of the intercom turning off.

"Well it looks like we're here, are you ready for this?" Neji asked.

"Hell yeah, I was born ready!" He laughed. After the plane landed and the two ravens stood up to grab their carry ons. They made their way off the plane and after they did all the boring stuff, got on the train that was suppose to take them to baggage claim. Once they arrived at the right place, they stepped off the train and made their way to the escalader. As they were going up, each boy held their breaths and didn't release it until they got to the top. Neji automatically scanned the crowed until he saw a familiar face, which is that of his younger cousin.

"Hey that's her," He said pointing to a long haired girl that was half hidden behind a much taller boy with brunette hair. The way she was standing reminded him of a dog guarding his master, he smiled at his own joke but the smile disappeared as quickly as it came, once his black eyes were locked with blue ones. The two ravens made their way over to the large crowed of people, with Neji in the lead and Sasuke shortly behind him.

"Hinata, you haven't changed a bit," Neji said as he hugged his cousin.

"Um... I could say they same to you," She said as they embraced. "Um... I think I'll introduce everyone here since I'm sure you haven't met them yet." She stated once the hug was over. "Um... Starting from left to right there's Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Rocklee, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, and the triplets; Gaara, Kankuro, and Tamari. I hope you know who I am already but in case you don't I'm Hinata." She finished with a smile.

"Cool, nice to meet all of you I'm Neji, Hinata's cousin, and this is my friend Sasuke." He gestured to the raven when his name was called. Sasuke on the other hand wasn't paying attention, he and the blond were still in their own little world.

"Huh... Oh yeah, hello and nice to meet you." He let a small smile cross his lips.

_Wow he's even cuter in person, I really hope this plan works out. _Naruto and Sasuke thought.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 2!^.^ See I told you it was gonna be long! Yah Sorry for not updating it sooner I actually just finish like 5 minutes We had a snow storm here in Georgia so I had this whole week off of school which I spent writing this chapter XD I know I have no life... Oh well I hope you enjoyed and I'll try to not make the chapters as long next time and I'll try to update sooner! Until then read and review. Oh to tell you the truth I rushed to finish this chapter because Dragon77 reviewed the story thanks a lot! it really gave me motivation to write more! So yah see yah!**

**Oh and the airport is described as how the Atlanta airport is since I've never been to California I wouldn't know how their airport works!XD  
**


End file.
